All In A Dream
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Noa goes over his thoughts a bit, and falls asleep, only to dream about the one he despises most..Rated R for Mature themes...


DA/DSK: Yeah...I decided to write one, I was on my own on this one, But I talked to my friend Chel(Esca Chick) And she gave me a plot puppy of hers which I named Shell, after her. And I gave her a plot dragon. But This Idea Came to mind.. And so I decided to write it. I wanted to write it a while ago but Never got arounmd to it cause I couldnt think. Well anyways lets see what my mind can do..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh...  
  
Title: All In A Dream.   
  
Genere: Angst mainly, mature things, such as sex, fantisy dreaming of it, and self-loathing. One-Shot  
  
Rating: R - For being Dark and Probally mature themes.  
  
Author: DarkSetoKaiba/DarkAngel  
  
Character(s): Kaiba Noa, Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Mokuba, Mentioning of Yuugi Mutou, Yami, and some of the others, and a mentioning of Kaiba Gozaburo. And the big five.  
  
Spoilers: Some. We'll see how it turns out.  
  
Summary: Noa goes over his thoughts on how he feels, what he's done and then thinks about the past, and what happened before he died. Also about his self-despising.   
  
"Damn it all! All of this...I DID IT FOR NOTHING!" I threw a glass at the wall. It broke, but it didn't really matter. Nor did I care. "I've failed..." Yes, Ive failed. I've failed to get back into the living world, now, my chance is gone. I just wish that I could die! But, I can't. And never will.. All of this is my father's fault. Yes, all of this. If he hadn't have saved me in this, I probally would've been happier. And if I lived, He wouldn't have adopted that bastard, Seto. And his stupid little brother, Mokuba. But then again, his little brother was bettern then him.   
  
Ugh. Yuugi and his dreaded Yami friends. I shuddered at the thought. Oh, yes. They're all idiots. And the big five, god, they were even MORE stupider. I threw another glass at the wall. What I would give to be alive. I could end this maddness, one way or another. I sigh and lean against the wall, letting myself slide down to the floor. "This is a never ending nightmare." I sigh outloud to myself. A never-ending nightmare is right. I sometimes wish I wasnt alone. Well, i'm not really, But, I want to be in the real world. You see, I created fake holograms of yuugi, his friends, Seto and Mokuba. But, it's still not the same...  
  
I run a hand through my auqa locks of hair and sigh. This life I live, no, not life, this, HELL I live is getting to be too much. I can't stand this. I close my eyes and let my mind rest, it's all I can do. I fall into a restless sleep.  
  
*~Dream~*  
  
Someone's with me, they're running their hand through my hair. I let out a groan and slowly open my eyes. My eyes widen at who it is. "Hello, Noa, my beautiful angel." Seto says. It took me a minute to realize who it was. A blush crept onto my face. a deep dark chuckle rose from the back of his throat. It made me shiver, but at the same time, it made me blush even more. Suddenly, he pounces! And the next thing I knew, my arms were pinned above my head and held there, and I was staring into Seto's normally cold, lifeless, hard blue eyes. But this time, they wern't cold and iced. They were soft and warm. They held a fire inside of them, like an ember from the hottest fire. My blush deepend, I swear, i'm as red as a fuckin tomato! Suddenly, he swiftly leans down and captures my lips, I let out a small gasp of suprise, but I soon give in, and open my mouth, letting his tongue slip in. I let out a moan, as his tongue explored my mouth, every inch of it, My own tongue starts to explore, probe at his own tongue, daring it to play. Soon, it became a fierce battle, our tongues dueled for dominance, I gave in. Much too soon we had to pull back for air. I gasped for air and his face was flushed, his hair fell over his face.   
  
But when he looked at me, I saw his eyes were ckouded with lust and..maybe love? I didn't have to see my eyes to know they were the same. One of his hands left my wrists, still pinned by his other, his hand stoked my face gently, tracing every inch of it. I shuddered and leaned into the touch. His hand went lower, tracing a line down my neck, on my chest, and it still went lower. I let out a squeak of suprise when his hand slipped under my shirt and ran his hand up my chest. I let out a low moan.   
  
I heard another deep laugh crome from him. I tried my best to glare but I just gasped when his hand ran across my nipple. I arched up automaticlly. his hand brushed against it again, I moaned out again. I felt his lips on mine again, I complied and opened my mouth again, but this timne, I didn't give him the pleasure of dominating me. I fought back. My mouth explored and probed every inch, cavern, crook and cranny. He tasted to sweet, and spicy all at once, like the sweetest sugar, and the most firey hot pepper you've ever tasted. His hand ran lower down, I arched, groaning in his mouth. His hand slipped into his pants and stoked my already hard member. I let out a loud moan and pulled back. I took in air, and stuttered to try and form a sentance. "Y-y-you t-tease!" I gasped out as he squeezed my member. I wanted to scream the pleasure was so intense.  
  
My hands wrestled to get free, I wanted nothing more then to bury my hands into those beautiful brown locks of hair of his. I arched up, moaning loud, as his hand stroked me again. God, i'm so close. "P-please!" I groan out. I don't know how much longer I can take this. Suddenly his hand leaves my member, I whimper. His other hand leaves my wrists, which, I hurridly burry into his hair. His hands start working the clasps on my shirt. I lean up and latch myself onto his neck, whimpering. Once he's finished which my shirt, I shrug it off and go back to running my hands through his gorgeous hair. his hands rans themselves down my sides and chest. I groaned as his hands brush over my nipples. They harden and he can't help but let out a small purr.   
  
my hands leave his hair and start unbuttoning his dark silk shirt. I gasp loudly as he leans down and starts suckling on my nipple and rubbing the other. I arch up, wanting more. Oh god, I cant stand this. My hands work faster, i'm fumbling but I get his shirt unbuttoned. I push it off his shoulders and it falls off, forgotten.  
  
soon, he switched to the otherside,causing me to jump in suprise. I thought I was close before now, but im about to die. his hands still running up and down my sides. Soon he travelks down and he reaches my pants. He looks up at me, with so very dark lustful eyes. I stare into his eyes. and I can't say a word, but I plead with my eyes. His eyes flicker and he licks his lips. He smirked and started slowly undoing my pants. I squirm, wanting them off. He finally slides them off my hips and throws them away, leaving me exposed. I blush a deep red. I started to cover myself but he grabs my hands and holds them back again. He leans up, brushing his lips across mine, then lightly whispers. "You're beautiful..Don't hide yourself..." I nod softly. He lets go of my hands and lets his eyes run themselves down me, studying me, he nods approvingly. The next thing I know I'm sreaming. His hot mouth covering my member. I try to thrust up, but his hands held my hips down. I moan loud as his tongue runs along my member, swirling and licking. He deep throated me. I scream. And I came into his mouth.  
  
*~End Dream~*  
  
My eyes flew open. I look around. I'm still on the floor, my legs are asleep. and, lets just say my legs and pants are veryt, very sticky. "Ugh.." I groan out and stumble to get up, with my legs asleep, it's very hard to walk. That dream...It was so real. I made my way to the shower and turned the water hot. I peeled my clothes off and stepped into the hot steamy shower. I let the water soak me, I washed myself and just let the water run down my body. I was still shook up about my dream. It was so real. But, how? That was Seto, He hates me. I hate him. But why does he affect me like that? I sighed and let the water run down on me more. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me. I jumped up and spun around, only to come face to face with Seto. "I didn't realize how good you tasted.." Was all he said before leaning down and catching my lips with his.  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
DA/DSK: Weeeell, there it is! @.@ Thats closer to a lemon then my last one I did...^_^ And yeah..OMG! This is the first fic ive written since I got writers block now! YAY#$)*( And to all those readers who have read my Sennen Heart story, I might be able to get the next chappies up! Okay? SO DONT KILL ME OR I CANT UPDATE! Anyways, R&R! 


End file.
